


Afterbite

by chaoticprocrastinator (order_of_chaos)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/order_of_chaos/pseuds/chaoticprocrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miniature emotional roller-coaster ride from fear of rejection to “wait, this isn’t rejection, wtf?” </p><p>With kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assume makeouts.  Assume biting.  And then:

**Author's Note:**

> Written for, and originally in the ask-box of [Lactoria](http://lactoria.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Kankri's hands knot in his hair, dragging him back, and Karkat snarls. There's blood on his teeth, he can taste it. Kankri's blood, and Kankri is frowning. The sight hits him like iced water - this is it, then, isn’t it. This is when his ancestor tells him his behaviour is unacceptable and triggering and leaves Karkat with nothing, and he was wrong, wrong, knowing this was bound to happen eventually doesn't make it easier to face. 

Kankri's hands loosen in his hair, move to cup his face, still firm, implacable. Karkat couldn't turn away even if he wanted to. He wants to. Unfair, to make him watch his own rejection. 

Then Kankri is speaking - shoosh, sweetheart, no biting, try again - and nothing makes sense any more. Lips catch his own, open him up. He falls into the kiss and drowns.


	2. Your name is Kankri Vantas and your perspective on the matter is as follows:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri's POV.

Karkat bites, hard, and you jerk him off you by his hair - it hurts, it hurts and you object to such treatment, object vehemently, and you have every intention of explaining to him at length just how problematic it is to bite someone without permission. There’s red on the tips of his teeth and he fights you, and you open your mouth in thoughtless intent to retaliate, rip into him in return - your way, with words.

Only... Karkat’s snarl dies like a snuffed candle at the look on your face, and your descendant/ancestor/lover/student/teacher - you hardly have words for what Karkat is to you - is looking at you -

No. Not looking at you, not looking at anything. 

\- with a dreadful expression of pre-emptive loneliness, no hope at all in it, expecting you not just to hurt him, but to never want him again, to want him gone. Like you’re his executioner, and he’s just waiting.

Your bloodpusher breaks, pieces lodging somewhere in your throat with a dull ache that makes it impossible to breathe. A harsh word now could break him.

You release his hair and slide your hands down to catch his face between them, holding him when he tries to look away.

“Shoosh,” you say, voice soft as you can make it. So this is what pity feels like. “Sweetheart. No biting, try again.”

Tilting your head, you pull him in, kiss the stunned confusion from his face. Slide your tongue between his lips and feel them part without a shred of resistance, feel him melt into it, shaking.


	3. Later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains Kankri being verbose, and Karkat not in a talking mood at all.

“You think I’m going to change my mind about wanting you.” It’s not a question.

Karkat licks a distracting stripe over Kankri’s collarbone, and refuses to look at him.

“It’s not going to happen, and I’m insulted that you would think me so fickle as to be swayed by such an insignificant mistake. In fact, in the interests of full disclosure and unless you wish otherwise, I intend never to let you go. True, biting someone without first ascertaining that they wish to be bitten is deeply problematic behaviour - I expect you to know better in future - but I did not enter into this relationship expecting you to be perfect, I entered into it expecting you to be yourself. I do not mean to imply by this that you are not perfect; paradoxically, it is your imperfections that lead me to find you so. You frustrate me terribly at times. You shake me free from habits I’ve trapped myself in; it’s not always comfortable, but it is invaluable. You make me think, and more than that, you make me feel. I may be dead, Karkat, but I have never felt so alive as I do when you are with me, and I wouldn’t give you up for worlds. I did not choose you over my vow of chastity lightly, you know.”

“Hrrmph.”

“Think about it.


End file.
